Rapport n089 : Not alone in dark
by Lazy Shadowl
Summary: AVERTISSEMENT : Le document est soumis à une limitation et est classé données sensibles de niveau 5. Toute personne souhaitant consulter ce document doit impérativement posséder une accréditation minimum de niveau 5 délivrée par la SCP fondation, et ce quelle que soit la situation. Dans le cas contraire, vous serez immédiatement arrêté, et vous exposez a de lourdes sanctions.
[A/N : Attention fanfic un peu bizarre, et seulement prétexte à une réflexion que j'ai eu vers 4h du mat' alors que j'arrivais pas à dormir. À lire tout seul chez soi à une heure tardive pour être dans l'ambiance x) Arrêtez vous de lire dès que cela vous agace, sinon, qui sait ce qui peut arriver.]

* * *

 **Archives de l'Institut d'État d'Austin.**

 **Document : Archives 2016, Zone C, bloc 11.**

Niveau d'accréditation du membre du personnel requise : niveau 5 [non comprise dans le protocole de sécurité standard de niveau 4].

Toute tentative d'accès au-delà de ce point sans disposer de l'accréditation nécessaire est motif d'arrestation immédiate indépendamment du niveau d'accréditation.

Toute tentative de téléchargement ou d'accès à ce fichier depuis un ordinateur non connecté à l'intranet de l'Institut résultera en une arrestation immédiate indépendamment du niveau d'accréditation.

* * *

[Rapports d'événements de classification 8] : Rapport d'incident rédigé par le docteur ████████ d'après l'enregistrement n°021 réalisé le 02/03/2016, entretien avec le Patient K████ de sexe féminin âgée de vingt-deux (22) ans.

 _L'entretien non-programmé à débuté à 13 : 54 de l'après-midi. L'enregistrement de la caméra débute alors que le patient et moi-même sommes déjà dans la pièce. Le patient est agité et_

[DONNÉES SUPPRIMÉES].

 **...**

[DONNÉES SUPPRIMÉES].

 _Le patient est assit au bord du divan, le dos recourbé. Il ne cesse de tripoter ses doigts. Il reste silencieux, mais son regard est très apeuré._

– Reprenez, je vous prie. Comment cela t-il commencé ?

 _Le patient relève doucement les yeux, puis rebaisse la tête._

– J'ai commencé par entendre la sonnerie. Vous savez, même la nuit, lorsque vous dormez, ce n'est jamais totalement silencieux. Il y a toujours des appareils électroniques en veille, des bruits de l'extérieur, des craquement de bois de votre habitation. Tout cela m'énervait beaucoup, lorsque e retournais dans ma chambre, alors j'avais prit l'habitude de tout débrancher, et j'avais isolé mes fenêtres et mes murs contre les sons parasites de la rue. C'est là que j'ai commencé à l'entendre. Je n'en était pas sure, au début. Mais elle était bien là, j'entendais une sonnerie dans mes oreilles. Et lorsque je me concentrais dessus, pour tenter d'en trouver la provenance, derrière le sons, des chuchotements me parvenaient. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les écouter, pour savoir ce qu'ils disaient. C'est là que ça a commencé. Faites attention à la sonnerie, docteur. Car lorsque vous commencerez à les remarquer, eux aussi, commenceront à vous remarquer. C'est après, que j'ai commencé à rêver.

 _Le patient s'arrête de parler, et semble attendre une réflexion de la part de son interlocuteur._

– Est-ce toujours le même rêve ?

– Oui, toujours. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé. Parfois, je me réveille en pleine nuit, avec seulement la furieuse impression d'avoir vécut un horrible moment. Mes draps sont collants de sueur, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer sans bruit. Mais impossible de me souvenir des images avec précision. Ça me fait peur. Ça commence toujours pareil... je suis dans un endroit noir, entièrement noir. Je ne vois rien, mais je sens que autour de moi, l'air est chaud et lourd... et sur mon nez, je sens mon propre souffle me revenir sur le visage, comme si il y avait un obstacle juste devant moi. Je n'entend rien, mais je continue à respirer. Puis je commence à avoir peur... je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, je sens qu'il y a des mouvements tout autour de moi, que... que ça se déplace. Je sais qu'ils sont là, mais je ne les voit pas, et quand j'essaye de bouger, mes bras se cognent contre quelque chose. Et c'est là que je commence à paniquer, quand mes bras continuent à se lever alors que je veux les immobiliser... comme si quelque chose d'autre les commandait. Je me rend aussi compte que je suis enfermée, et que l'air devient de plus en plus difficile à respirer. Mes mains viennent alors sur mon cou, et je ne peux plus les retirer. J'essaye de crier, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche... c'est là que je suffoque, que l'air disparaît peu à peu, et je ne peux pas bouger mes jambes... et j'ai... j'ai l'impression que ce qui est autour de moi... qu'il y a quelque chose. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, et je sens mes doigts s'enfoncer dans ma gorge, j'ai... j'ai le toucher de ma chair humide et molle, je le ressent à chaque fois, et le liquide chaud qui coule sur mes mains, et je ne peux rien tenter, elles continuent à creuser dans mon cou. Alors je m'affole tellement que je fini par me réveiller, toujours à ce moment.

– Vous sentez-vous stressée lorsque vous allez dormir ?

– Non... non, pas stressée. Le stress, c'est quelque chose qu'on peut ressentir normalement. Il y a le stress d'être en retard quelque part, celui qu'on ressent avant un examen ou un oral important et qui se trouve aussi dans le ventre, et puis, il y a les moments de doute, quand on sort de chez soi et qu'on ne souvient plus si on a bien éteint la lumière en partant. Non non, moi je parle de choses qui se passent en nous, à un moment très précis. C'est cette peur... un sentiment qui apparaît seulement lorsqu'on se sent réellement vulnérable et qu'on sait qu'on ne pourra pas se défendre. La nuit, j'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée.

– Pourriez-vous décrire cette « peur » ?

– C'est... une sensation spéciale. On ne l'a ressent que dans ces situations précises. C'est une _inquiétante étrangeté_. Lorsqu'on rentre tard le soir, et qu'on entend des pas derrière soi. Lorsqu'on grimpe des escaliers sombres, et qu'on croit qu'il reste encore une marche alors qu'on a atteint le palier. Quand on fixe l'espace noir entre la porte entrebâillée et le mur. C'est ce sentiment d'ignorance, quand on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer... quand on doute. On n'a beau se dire que ce n'est que notre imagination, au fond de soi, quelque part on n'est persuadé d'avoir raison d'avoir peur. Je le ressens, tout les soirs. L'effroi grimpe lentement, déjà quand la fin d'après-midi approche, que la soirée arrive, que le soleil disparaît. Car je sais que le moment que je redoute approche... je sens la peur monter en moi, en mon sein, elle émerge doucement, elle tourne autour de sa proie. Et quand je me couche... j'ai peur... si peur...

– Continuez, je vous prie. Racontez-moi ce qu'il vous arrive.

– Je fais attention à que mon corps soit entièrement sous la couverture, qu'elle soit jusqu'au dessus de ma tête. Je laisse à peine un petit trou devant mon nez, pour que l'air circule... et je me recroqueville, parce que je veux être sur que toutes les parties de mon corps soient aussi proche de moi que possible... si jamais mes jambes étaient étendues, je serais paralysé à l'idée de sentir _quelque chose_ marcher sur le pied du lit, et se rapprocher de ma tête... ou de sentir _quelqu'un_ s'asseoir sur le matelas. J'en pourrais hurler. Alors que je suis dans le noir, je ne bouge pas. Et je tremble... mes mains tremblent tellement que j'essaye de les immobiliser en les serrant contre moi. Dans ma chambre, il y a des... _choses._ Je prie chaque soir pour leur absence.

– Parlez-moi de ces choses. Pourquoi avez-vous peur d'elles ?

 _Le patient reste un moment silencieux, se tourne pour regarder la porte, puis relève lentement la tête._

– Croyez-vous aux fantômes, docteur ?

– Non, pour moi, ce ne sont que des inventions de l'esprit. Comme lorsqu'on regarde vers le ciel pour trouver des formes dans les nuages, ou qu'on est persuadé de voir un visage se dessiner dans de la fumée ou sur une tâche d'humidité sur un mur. Notre perception nous fait croire des choses qui n'existent pas. C'est ce qu'il vous arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Quand vous avez peur. Mais tout cela n'est que pure invention de votre cerveau. Pourquoi, après avoir lu une histoire effrayante ou regardé un film d'horreur, on se met à allumer toutes les lumières de la maison et surveiller les endroits sombres, alors que un autre jour, on se déplaçait sans problème dans le noir ? Rien n'a changé, pourtant. C'est seulement notre esprit qui s'invente une peur irrationnelle... Qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Parfois... j'ai l'impression d'y croire. Vous savez... je ne suis plus une enfant. Pourtant, je regarde sous mon lit avant de me coucher. Et je ne supporte pas qu'une partie de mon corps soi en-dehors de la couverture. Les monstres, les fantômes, les histoires de croque-mitaine, tout cela, je sais parfaitement que c'est faux. Ça n'existe pas. Tout comme la chose sous mon lit. Mais je sais aussi que si je fais attention à ne rien laisser dépasser, cette chose ne pourra jamais m'avoir.

 _Le patient fixe son interlocuteur, l'air d'attendre quelque chose de sa part. Il semble lancer un regard menaçant._

– Continuez, je vous prie.

 _Le patient semble hésiter, et se prend la tête entre les mains._

– Les ombres bougent, du coin de l'œil je vois du mouvement, je vois une forme suspecte qui disparaît dès que je tourne la tête. Je sens une présence, je sais qu'on m'observe, qu'on s'amuse de ma terreur... je les entend respirer, tout autour de mon lit, je les entend chuchoter. Leurs voix désincarnées résonnent à l'intérieur de moi... j'ai peur de ce qu'ils sont en train de me faire. Ils s'introduisent dans ma tête, ils volent mes pensées. Mes muscles sont tétanisés, et je n'ose pas fermer les yeux, j'ai trop peur de voir une chose horrible en les rouvrant. Ils sont là, docteur ! Je suis cloué sur place, je voudrais allumer la lumière, vérifier toute la pièce, mais si je bouge, ils me sauteront dessus. Ils n'attendent que ça, que je bouge, pour me lacérer la chair... ces sadiques se cachent dans les ténèbres, et ils attendent, ils me terrorisent et font durer leur immonde plaisir. Ils n'apparaissent jamais clairement, mais je sens leur regards vers moi, rien que leur regards me compresse. Au moindre bruit, mon cœur sursaute. Je ne suis pas seule... depuis que le rêve ce répète, je n'ai plus jamais été seule. Je n'arrive pas à dormir... même les somnifères que je prend sont sans effet, ils ne veulent pas me laisser dormir. Il ne sont pas réels, me diriez-vous, mais la réalité n'est qu'un vaste et pâle reflet de nos perceptions. Vous savez, docteur, dans ma chambre, tout m'indique qu'ils sont là.

 _Le patient baisse les mains, et se remet à tripoter nerveusement les fils des pansements qu'il porte aux bras._

– Est-ce pour cela que vous aviez essayé de vous échapper en vous mutilant ?

 _Le patient semble énervé par cette question, et se relève brusquement du divan._

– Je savais que vous ne me laisseriez pas sortir ! Vous m'avez enfermée avec ces choses ! C'est de votre faute ! C'est de votre faute !

– Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

 _Le patient pousse un soupir, puis se déplace dans la pièce. Il va jusqu'à la fenêtre, et écarte deux morceaux du store baissé pour regarder à l'extérieur._

– Je savais bien que vous ne me croiriez pas. Mais ces choses sont là, elles vivent dans le noir. Personne n'est jamais seul. Je sentais leur présence, dans ma chambre, alors je voulais sortir impérativement. Depuis que j'ai écouté la sonnerie, elles ont commencé à me remarquer. Je savais pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas écouter les chuchotement après que la sonnerie ne s'arrête... mais ils était si... attirant. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement... mon esprit ne pouvait pas faire autrement, exactement comme si je vous disait de ne pas penser à un éléphant. Vous ne pouvez pas nous en empêcher. Et puis, j'avais cette impression excitante de vivre quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait vécu avant moi... et l'impression d'être attirée par le danger. Connaissez vous la légende de Bloody Mary, par exemple ? Qu'est-ce qui pousse les gens à essayer de l'appeler, trois fois devant leur miroir, alors qu'ils se disent, ou plutôt, qu'ils espèrent, qu'il ne va rien se passer ? Et si il ne se passe rien, alors ils ont ces sentiments contraires, d'être soulagé mais aussi déçu. Pourquoi au fond d'eux, ils avaient peur ? La légende raconte que cette Mary fait des choses horribles à ceux qui l'appellent. Alors pourquoi prennent-il le risque ? L'être humain est attiré par l'étrange, par le secret, par ce qui est hors de leur compréhension. Et pourtant, ils essayent de tout expliquer avec la science. Mais ce qui est expliqué perd totalement de mystère, alors ils s'y désintéressent et cherchent une autre source d'émotions.

 _Le téléphone sonne._

– Ne répondez pas, docteur.

 _Le patient se retourne vers le bureau, et se dirige vers son interlocuteur._

– Ils cherchent le danger. Je ne suis pas différente des autres êtres humains, alors j'ai écouté la fin de la sonnerie, et les chuchotements. Mais vous savez, après, il ne reste que les regrets... et les rêves commencent, tellement effrayant que vous ne pouvez plus vous endormir, vous avez peur de les vivre, car la douleur est réelle. Et puis ensuite... _ils_ viennent. Vous voulez trouver le sommeil pour leur échapper, mais seulement en prenant le risque de sentir la douleur de vos propres mains s'enfoncer dans votre gorge, et de sentir votre sang couler sur votre poitrine.

 _Le patient pose ses mains sur les joues de son interlocuteur, et parle à voix basse._

– Ils sont là, docteur. Quand je suis vulnérable, pendant la nuit, et que je suis épuisée... ils m'ont sous leur contrôle. Je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux rien tenter, ils sont tout autour de moi, je les entend se mouvoir sur le sol, même si ils essayent d'être discrets, je sais qu'ils sont dans ma chambre, avec moi, qu'ils partagent l'air que je respire. Ils viennent au-dessus de moi, et même lorsque ma couverture est remontée jusqu'au dessus de ma tête, je les sens se pencher juste au-dessus de moi. Parfois je sens un toucher étranger qui me caresse les cheveux, parfois j'entends leurs souffles sous le lit. Ils me tourmentent tellement que même lorsque le soleil se lève, j'attends qu'il fasse totalement jour pour oser bouger, que les rayons passe à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre. Une nuit, ils vont m'avoir... je sais ce qu'ils veulent, ils attendent que je craque et que je me tue moi-même... quand je suis devant le miroir, je les perçois, derrière moi, mais sans les voir clairement, au moment ou je fixe mon regard, ils se sont déjà déplacé.

 _Le patient écarte sa main qui tient le couteau, et souffle sur la lame._

– Le miroir aux bouts tranchants, le miroir de ma chambre... parfois je vois des ombres bouger à l'intérieur, parfois je vois le reflet de leurs présence, qui disparaît aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé. Lorsqu'ils passent devant, je perçois... la buée de leur souffles...

 _La porte s'ouvre violemment. Le patient relâche brusquement son interlocuteur, et recule alors que des agents de police pénètrent dans la pièce. Refusant de lâcher son arme, le patient montre des signes d'agressivité. Un agent fait feu, et touche le patient à la jambe. La situation sous contrôle, le patient est arrêté par les agents de police. Son interrogatoire se déroulera deux (2) heures plus tard, à l'hôpital, mais le patient a démontré des signes de bouffées délirantes aiguës rendant ses propos illogiques et incompréhensibles. Le docteur ████████, après avoir été interrogé et ne souffrant d'aucune blessure physique, a été relâché et a pu rentrer chez lui._

 _Ajout au 06/03/2016 : Le patient K████ est décédé à l'hôpital à 04 : 36 du matin, des suites d'une forte hémorragie provoquée par des entailles profondes de nature inconnue sur 67% du corps. Depuis son admission, le patient n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, et l'administration de différents somnifères et médicaments restait sans effet notable. À cause de son comportement violent, le patient avait été isolé dans une chambre unique dont les entrées et sorties ont été surveillées. Une enquête à été ouverte pour déterminer la cause des blessures du patient, mais aucun suspect valable ni témoin n'a pu être retenu._

[Fin du rapport]

Addendum par le docteur ████████, le 08/03/2016. Mademoiselle K████ souffrait d'une peur panique de la nuit, et d'une sorte de psychose avancée qui lui faisait imaginer des choses. Elle avait plusieurs fois demandé à sortir de sa chambre d'internement, mais je n'ai pas accepté, à cause de son tempérament imprévisible et violent... je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle irait jusqu'à briser le miroir de sa salle de bain de chambre pour se blesser volontairement, juste dans le but de sortir de sa chambre. Les messages qu'elle a marqué sur les murs avec son propre sang était explicitement dirigé vers ces « choses » qu'elle imaginait... Son cas était l'un des plus difficiles de ma carrière...

Addendum n°2 par le docteur ████████, le 13/03/2016. J'ai relu plusieurs fois mes rapports. J'ai relu toutes mes notes. J'ai regardé encore et encore mes enregistrements vidéo... tout est là. Elle parle de tout. La sonnerie aussi, je l'ai entendue... et j'ai écouté.

 _« Lorsque vous commencerez à les remarquer, eux aussi, commenceront à vous remarquer »_

* * *

 ** **–** AVERTISSEMENT 14/03/2016 – **

**Suite à l'internement du docteur** ████████ **, tout ses rapports seront saisis et classés au niveau d'accréditation 5 par la SCP fondation dans les plus bref délais.**

 **Toute personne consultant ces documents sans autorisation préalable ni accréditation suffisante verra son adresse IP tracée et sera immédiatement arrêtée par les agents de la SCP fondation.**


End file.
